1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to impact measurement devices, and specifically to devices for measuring the impact of the firing pin in firearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of firearms, it is desirable to have control over the force of impact of the firing pin on the ammunition. If the impact force of the firing pin is too great, the aim of the marksman may be adversely affected. If the force of impact is too small, the ammunition may not fire. These considerations are especially important in competition shooting, where accuracy and reliability are essential.
The firing pin is typically powered by a spring loaded mechanism, and the tension of the spring can be varied. However, there is no way to measure the impact force of the firing pin on the ammunition, and therefore no guideline for precise adjustment of the firing pin mechanism. At present, the firearm must be test fired to determine whether the setting of the spring mechanism is appropriate. If the ammunition fails to fire, the force of impact must be increased. If the operator of the firearm notices a jerking effect, force of impact of the firing pin may need to be diminished. The accuracy of this adjustment procedure is wholly dependent upon the skill of the operator.
Numerous devices have been designed to measure the effect of an impact on a test material. A known impact force is applied to a test material to determine its properties under the effect of the impact. A method such as this could be used in reverse to estimate the magnitude of an unknown impact. A material of known characteristics could be impacted, and the effects as measured on the test material would indicate the magnitude of the impact force. However, this procedure could not be used well with firearms. The testing mechanism to calibrate the impact force of a firearm must be used without disassembly of the firearm. Additionally, an attempt to measure the impact force using this method would be so inaccurate as to render it substantially useless.